theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Abbott
Kyle Jenkins Abbott (born Christian Victor Newman) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, last portrayed by Hartley Sawyer from 2013 to 2014. Biography Kyle is the son of Jack Abbott and Diane Jenkins. He had two brothers, John Abbott III (Deceased) and Keemo Volien Abbott. Early Years Kyle was originally thought to be the child of Victor Newman, because Diane took Victor's sperm when they divorced, but Victor's current wife switched the sperm with Jack's. Diane renamed her son Kyle Jenkins Abbott after her father. Once Kyle was revealed to be Jack's son, a bitter custody battle ensued. Jack was granted visitation, but immediately questioned Diane's motives as she was planning on winning Jack back from his marriage to Phyllis Summers. Diane has set up a plan to accuse Phyllis of arson and attempted murder by setting the Abbott pool house on fire. Phyllis convinced Jack that Diane set her up so that she could have him, and they resolved to expose Diane - to such lengths that Jack took Diane to bed and seduced her into a confession. Phyllis was acquitted, then found the note that Diane had written to pay a bum to call Phyllis away from the wedding. Jack and Phyllis used this as blackmail to get Diane to turn over custody of Kyle. However, due to the friction caused by Jack working for Jabot Cosmetics and Phyllis working for Newman Enterprises, Jack eventually gave his son Kyle back to Diane. Diane soon left town with Kyle. Kyle's Visit and Move In early 2010, as an arranged surprise for Jack from his new wife Emily Peterson, Kyle (along with Diane) made a brief visit and became reacqainted with his father. Once his mother decided they were staying in GC, Kyle applied to Walnut Grove Academy. In November, Kyle was pissed when Diane told him she was leaving him with a babysitter while Diane flew to New York for a job interview. Seconds after Diane walked out the door, Kyle discovered Phyllis' scathing ''Restless Style'' article on his mother. Kyle told his babysitter that he was going to take his laptop up to his room and then snuck out of the Genoa City Athletic Club. Kyle went to the Abbott mansion where he gave Phyllis the cold shoulder and demanded that Jack tell him if the Restless Style article Phyllis wrote was true. Jack asked Phyllis for a moment alone with Kyle and then told him they would discuss the matter when Diane returned from her trip. He then sent Kyle upstairs to check out his newly redesigned room. Jack called Diane to bring her up to speed. Diane swore to never try to keep Jack and Kyle apart again. Phyllis overheard Jack tell Diane he wouldn't let anything come between him and his son. Kyle came back downstairs and told Jack if he wanted to hang with Phyllis, he'd be in his room. Jack told Phyllis she should probably go home for the evening. Kyle called Phyllis out to Jack. Diane called and Kyle asked for the phone. He asked his mother point-blank if she really was a homewrecking arsonist. Recent Developments Diane Jenkins admitted to doing some things in her youth that she was not proud of and said Phyllis Summers used elements of Diane's past to write the article. Kyle had heard enough and hung up then asked Jack Abbott to take him to school. Kyle went over to [[Restless Style]] and asked his Uncle Billy Abbott to forbid Phyllis from writing anything else about his mother. Billy told his nephew that the best he could do is give him a heads up if his mother was about to get trounced in print again. Phyllis called Jack to let him know Kyle had skipped school and was at the magazine's offices. In December 2010 after Victor Newman left the coffeehouse, Kyle pleaded with his mom to let them go stay at the Newman ranch. Diane changed the subject and reminded Kyle that his ride was ready to take him to hockey practice. Diane warned Kyle not to mention Victor's offer to Jack when Jack picked up Kyle from hockey practice. Kyle said he knew that Victor and Jack were enemies. In 2011, Kyle resided in Genoa City, while both of his parents were being investigated by the SEC for plotting against Victor and making money off his stocks after making the world believe that he died. His mother, Diane, sent him to boarding school in Switzerland without informing Jack because she was planning on faking her own murder and then joining her son. She also pleaded with Victor to sign the custody papers for Kyle if anything were to ever happen to her. It is unknown whether Diane was just following Adam Newman's orders in her faked murder plot, or if she really did want Victor to have custody of Kyle over Jack. Then, Jack found out that Diane sent Kyle away the night that she was actually murdered. After Diane's death, Jack tracked Kyle down under his alias, Timothy Bilton, and went to Switzerland to bring his son home. Jack then had to tell Kyle that his mother was killed. While his father was under investigation, Kyle stole Jack's Harvard class ring that the police were looking for as evidence. He reasoned that he already had his mother taken away from him, and he wanted to keep his dad. Later, Victor showed Jack the custody papers that Diane made him sign, and Jack was infuriated at Victor and his deceased ex-wife for trying to take his son away from him. Jack vowed to fight to keep Kyle with his biological family. Kyle and Jack revealed to everyone that Kyle would be moving to New York to attend a hockey boarding school, and he left two weeks later. Kyle returned in 2012 as a young adult to attend the christening of his cousin. Upon seeing that Jack and Nikki, the woman responsible for his mother's death, were in a relationship, he expressed his anger and distaste towards them, claiming they were bashing Diane's memory. Kyle then went to Victor to ask if he could move in at the Newman Ranch and work at Newman Enterprises, to which Victor accepted both. Kyle then began dating Eden Baldwin. When Victor went missing and his new wife, Sharon Newman, took over, Kyle moved back in with his father. Gallery Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Heros Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:2010s